Just Love
by Little Miss Sorrow
Summary: I was inspiered by Love Acctually, so here comes some short stories about love. Oh, and a word of warning, there is a little female kiss, can't handel it, keep scrolling.


_Disclaimed: Ms Rowling! this is merely a token of appreciation!_ **

* * *

**

**Just Love**

So had Christmas finally come to Hogwarts, the snow had made the landscape look like a giant duvet. A few students were out playing in the snow, making snow men, ice skating or just having an old classic snowballs fight, with a twist of course, if you know how to jinx snowballs why not use it?

The teachers and the prefects were busy decorating the castle for the Christmas holidays and of course the Great Hall for the up coming Yule ball that night

------------------------

By the fire in the library Hermione was done decorating and were now reading an abnormally large book in one of the armchairs. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Ginny who had also decided to stay was walking down the ails in the library looking for Hermione. When she saw her sitting with her legs under her and the crackling fire behind her, Ginny thought it looked like a postcard. Ginny walked up to her quietly and touched her arm to make her presence known.

"Oh, Ginny, you scared me!"  
"Sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean to, anyways, I just came to ask what you are going to wear to night?"  
"Don't worry; it's not pink, Hermione laughed"  
"Come on then, we have to get ready"

Hermione stood up and was about to put her book back when Ginny stopped her.  
"I love you," she said and kissed Hermione.

Hermione smiled and replaced her book and arm in arm they walked to the Gryffindore Tower.

-------------------------------

Levitating the last mistletoe to its place McGonagall stroke a strain of hair behind her ear. Decorating the hall were defiantly hard work even if one didn't have to physically lift anything.  
"Some eggnog, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked  
"Yes, thank you Albus," she answered and took the glass he was offering,

Professor Dumbledore quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on the other professor's cheek  
"Mistletoe," he said and blushed

Minerva blushed to and placed a kiss on his cheek too.  
"If I'm standing under a mistletoe, so are you," she said shyly and walked away

---------------------------------

In the second floor corridor Ron is helping Lavender to hang holly around the windows. He couldn't help but admiring her beauty, when she stood on her stool.

"Ron, would you mind lending me a hand?" She asked waking him from his daydream  
"Sure," he said and levitated the holly to place.  
"What were you thinking about?" Lavender asked

Ron debated with him self whether to tell her the truth or just make up some lame story about Quidditch. He chosed the last one. He summoned all his courage.  
"You, actually," he said  
"Me?" She said a little shocked  
"Yes, it's Christmas and on Christmas you tell the truth, so here it is… I love you, and I would love if you would go to the dance with me," he let out a breath  
"Ron! I would love to!" She hugged him and they both fell of their stools and landed in a heap on the floor, "just don't step on my toes"

------------------------------------

Out on the grounds you could se a couple ice-skating, hand in hand. Cho and Harry flew across the lakes surface with their scarves flapper behind them in the wind.

They were happy now, after some minor set backs they were now on the right track.  
Cho slowed down and so did Harry.

"I have to go back to the common room now, to get pretty till tonight"  
"You're always pretty", he said and kissed her on the nose

She laughed at his silliness  
"Of course you think", Cho said playfully, it's for my other fans  
"Should I be worried?" Harry asked, matching her ton

She thought for a minute  
"No", she said an skated away  
"See you tonight then!" Harry called after her.

----------------------------------------

At the ball that night Hermione and Ginny matched each other perfectly.

McGonagall did let her hair down and danced with Dumbledore without blushing, mind you.

Ron did manage to dance almost the entire first dance without stepping on Lavenders toes.

And of course Harry didn't have to worry, he and Cho only had eyes for each other.

Everywhere around the dance floor happy people laughed and socialised just enjoying a carefree night.

Draco and Pansy were dancing and Draco smiled maybe he's first real smile and Professor Snape and Professor Sprouth waltzed and Snape with unusually fluffy hair and with a new green (!) robe…


End file.
